


The fisting adventures

by slainism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slainism/pseuds/slainism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukiyama tried to fist kaneki but things happen and yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/gifts).



> for my rad amigo sara, you're the best and happy birthday! <3

this story all started off as sexy times between a man and his wife

th e gourmet place or w/e was bored of serving it up people to eat porno was in and everyone wanted some more action, someothing different and tsukiyama was ready to give them what they wanted. Today that came in the forn of ANAL fisting.

The lights in the gourmet place dimmed and out stepped tsukiyama, more swagger and fresh then you could even belive. Tsukiyama pulled down his trousers and then his DIQ came out....  **big**..........

"wow....." kaneki screamed. " look at all these cats"

"those aren't cats kaneki kun that's my  **dick** "

"puuur mew" jkaneki laid his hand on tsukiyama's dick. "mewmew mew mew mew mew mew mew....rawr"

tsukiyama nuzzled his purple head into kaneki's public hair "neigh neight" the two acted out furry role play

" **THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!** " naki spun in midair

"boîtes et plaques, fresher than the communist manifesto i store in my anus" tsukiyama leaned it " **wanna have a read"**

tsukiyama pulled lube from his ass and stuck a finger inside kaneki who started howling like a wolf in heat then tsukiyama puulled his kagune, big hard kagune with lots of dexterity wwwwww and then things gfor a little more frisky....things were heating up, you could say

"efore that crap song came out , the only suit and tie things on the internet were Suit and Tie fetish sites and fashion sites . Now thanks to that sorry excuse for a song , I have to dig through hundreds of links to that idiotic song just to find one lousy bulge in a suit . So fuck Justin Timberlake for making that stupid pisspoor sorry excuse for a song , and I hope the next “hit” he comes out with is called Bondage , just so I am not alone in my suffering" naki started roatating in the air like that person from a horror film or w/e. things were getting  **INTENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  I N T E N S E S

" **i'm in** ," tsukiyama said in a hacker voice as he put his entire fist up kaneki's ass. the ass was so large and bulbous and greased with sweat, a ethereal being not yet viewed on this earth.......as as that tsuki couldn'tt ake it....he began to vibrate with intensity.

kaneki............................. **hacked**

"oh shit..........," kanae gasped "tsukiyama this is too much................the audience..........no one can take this anymore......"

tsukiyama put another fist up kaneki's frumpy ass and kaneki started to make noises like a dog or cat of some sort but not just for furry role play this time it was for real aaaah

tskiyama: *grins evily* hohohohohohohoho what the  **fuck**  are you talking about

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*tsukiyama put his foot and his other foot inside kanenk's butt...no one thought this was possible*

"mein gott xD!!" kanae began to pound his fists on the floor "it's HAPPENING XD XD XD!!"

chie wasn't happy tho she looked up the goround wr tn and spun out of the room in a high velocity.

th audeince was ging crazy "WHAT ELSE TSUKIYAMA WILL DO?" madam a cried with despair. how else coud the ass be manipulated? all questions that flowated throught he minds of the people. This was a revolutionary thing and everyone was on the edge of their seats in anticipation...to what extent could the ass be pummeled?

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " *tsukiyama puit the rest of his body inside kaneki"

"shit.......................... **shit** " eto began banging her head against the gound. "remove the dingus from his bingus tsaki"

things were getting hot ;) reaallly hot.

but..something was going wrong .. .. .. out of nowhere came assgiri egg!ayato appeared...a real egg boy

"give me ya yolk!!" egg!ayolko rolled onto the floor "keneggy"

tsukiyama came spinning out of kaneki's ass but it was too late ayolko and his gang of eggs had alrady taken kaneki from.

" **OH SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**  NICO SMACKED HIS ASS EITH PRIDE. """"""" **"OH FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TSUKITAMA MAN HAS BEEN TAKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " at this point nico was smacking his ass so hard that the buildin g was beginning to shake.

"nico STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!" tsukitama screamed, trying to think abnotu a way to get kaneki back..................there myust be something ( or...cumthing if yew no whut i mean xD) right? right? tsukiyama thought through his options he needed his boy back that was what he knew most for sure

"jesus memeing christ"nico began smacking his ass angrily....or aogirily ;))))

the gourmet place was in shambled

kaneki................................................... **gone**

aogiri................................................... **at large**

and tsukiyama?? ....................................................................

"i must get kaneki kun back.......i didn't even get to finish fisting him.... **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "

at that moemtns fate was decided. tsukiyama would cgo on a quest for romance, to dind bak the one he wanted looking up into the sun and feelings its light on it head he closed his eyes and thought fior a bit.

Every1 was tense. Every1 was waiting with expectations for purple man's words words w 

"all our dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them – walt disney” tsukiyama said. “i will NEVER give up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

at those words the gourmet place erupted in tears everyone was crying, hinami was crying, eto was crying, madam a was crying kanae was crying uta was crying i'm crying you're crying the would dissolved into tears of inspiration hnng

meanwhile......

"cat?.........cat?" akira called down the hall.

it was strange. she hadn't seen her precious CAT in so long but she knew the cat needed feeding so i t was just strange ok!

"where are you" cat was nowhere to be founf. She looked in the cupboards and the kitchen and the living room and the dining room and the cellar and basement but nothing was there, no cat no nothing not even the evidence of a cat. akira looked andf saw amon stnaidng behind her. he was dressed in a suit and wore an experience of utomost serious on his face.

"your cat..........................is dead" amon pointed at thje ground. akira stared at thje ground and then started at amon, fear in her eyes

"shit............................................. **we're screwed** "

\- what will happen next.

will tsukiyama get kaneki back?

whill nico stop smacking his ass?

find out nemxt time...........


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now............poop gets REAL

~ intermission ~

“0082034839478281-391012842937583573,” yoshi mura siad to his feet. “2849023849027842907209348329048209”

 **“it seems**...........................i have been waiting dfor you a long time” mario backflapped onn to the coffee shop.

“32849024829084320948239048239048209” yoshimuea turned into YOSHI (geddit yoshi ;) from mario??? he he he he)

“now I can ride u the way I always wantted 2,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,” mario rapped through his tears but ther ewa sno time for this WE HAVE TO GRT ONTO THE GOOD STUFF

m4rio and yoshi (mura) ran into the sunset.

“3490289028402948320482048230948290”

“kaneki???????????????????????....................................... **no way** ” MARIO LAUGHED WITH FEAR “HOW HOW HOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPW IS TSUKIYAMA GOING TO LVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“982305783029572039572309572059729037509750” yosh

“oohhhhhhhhhh........................well now it all makes sense” m

“aqaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh”

a

a

a

a

a

 

 

 

now it **begins**

 

~end of intermission~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D :D :D :D


End file.
